Raptureno gods onlymen
by Kiclops
Summary: story based on bioshock the events before the game


The years 1960 whoever finds this letter take this not as an invitation but as a warning this guy called andrew ryan promised everyone here a better way of living a place with no boundaries...but after all this shit i think its better human beings do have rules and boundaries let me start from the beginning i got a letter a few months ago, ya see i was quite a big deal multi millionare entrepeneur ...none of that matters now though...so this guy andrew ryan sends me a letter...the letter read...Dear bruce i have heard quite the bit about you how would you like to experience a world without rules or boundaries a safe haven for all your ideas this is no place for gods only man yours sincerely andrew ryan from ryan industries...ya see i jumped at the offer not knowing what i was in for i left everything and hopped on a cruise liner the next day i spend about 5 hours twiddling my thumbs on this gormless ship dropping a few martinis down me for the trip to get up enough nerve to experience what sounded like my kinda paradise...we arrived to see a huuge metallic tower looked like a lighthouse or a beacon to tell us were here i dunno none of that matters really...we got off the boat the moon high in the sky and everyone on the edge of their seats me too tipsy to care...the doors to this lighthouse opened to complete darkness we all stepped in the cold stench of ironmongery high in the air me trying to find my balance then the lights snapped on almost blinding when the shock cleared there was a huge head plinth of ryans face made out of gold by the looks of it the plinth below said "NO GODS ONLY MEN" at this present date i wish there were some gods to sort all this shit out i just wanna go home now...anyway enough of that i need to get this on paper we walked down the spiralling stairs about a fathom deep each light flickering on with every step we took when we reached the botto there was some kind of water elevator...they called it a bathysphere i think as elevators go this was extremely small 5 of us at a time kinda small i stepped in with the first lot we went about 5 fathoms deep we had a perfect view of the whole city the ambience was outstanding at first everyone settled down doctors thrilled with no boundaries...me still a budding alcoholic and conning people was still fresh on my mind within the first month things changed doctors were creating drugs not to help but for lust and addiction ya know a little pick me up they liked to call it adam it was the buzz down here about 20 dollars per needle not long after that they twisted dna to create things called plasmids me being the nosey so and so i am i got myself an adam needle and a plasmid...plasmid called spark creates an electrical burst..meant to fix electricts that go stodgy i felt it did more worse than good...i tried this adam shit not the best result the next day woke up and puked up blood...blisters all down my arm..i let it pass after all its still in testing i reckon...but then a few months after shit got wacky i walked down corridors to find people overdosing and some people talking to themselves and laughing manically i mean some even had growths ! extra skin and bits hanging off...doctors reassured people it was fine and normal...not long after that the drug was stopped in production the addicts or..splicers as their better known began rioting thirsty for more ! they broke glass tunnels they killed and they destroyed there were plastic surgeons brutalising people... artists...making art out of torture...where was ryan in all of this...watching as his city went to shit...coward...he not long after recruited people to do his dirty work for people were pumped so full of steroids they filled a 10ton iron suit they were known as big daddys send to repair service tunnels...they werent much use pushed over by rioters or salvaged for parts...not long after ryan the greedy bastard was addicted to the drug aswell the sick fuck captured little girls and implanted them made them into monsters known as little sisters sent to extract adam from dead rioters for his own use...if your reading this dont find me...nuke this place...push it further underwater nobody needs to know...nobody needs to see this...this...sick pathetic fucking city...all i can hear is screaming and explosions i walk outside to see another little sister taken away from her big daddy and murdered...im not much better off i killed a couple splicers on my way here to send this letter to the surface via this tube contraption piece of shit...this place...is no place for men...  
this place only turns men into monsters...theres no way to describe this...its worse than hell...its...rapture...*gunshot* 


End file.
